


The Asgardians

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: The Asgardians issue a challenge that’s a little too hard to turn ignore.





	The Asgardians

The Asgardians were to blame.  You were fairly sure of that anyway.  Steve would most like agree.  So when you open your eyes to the sound of the door opening and Clint’s hysterical laughter.  It was a natural reaction to point at Thor and Brunhilde when Natasha asked what was going on.

It had started fairly innocently.  There was drinking but not so much that you were wasted.  Even Brunhilde who often drank like she’d just come in from a week in the desert was keeping it pleasantly social.  There was Asgardian Mead, but only those with super soldier or above levels of metabolism were touching it.  You and Bruce were sticking to the softer stuff.  In fact, what Bruce was drinking has so little alcohol in it that it might as well have been absent.

So it definitely wasn’t the alcohol to blame.  You were definitely sober enough to know better.

Though if you were to think about it there was definitely nothing about last night you regretted.

It had started with some mild flirting and heavy teasing.  The flirting seemed completely unfocused.  It came from anyone and was directed at everyone.  If they were there, someone was hitting on them.  The teasing, however, was focused directly at Steve Rogers.

“I think he is too innocent, Thor.”  Brunhilde said.  “How can you tell him about any of your exploits when he wouldn’t even know what most of the things you have done were?”

“Then I recommend starting at yours and building our way up.”  Thor teased.

Brunhilde looked at Thor askance.  “You think you’ve done more shocking things than me?  You are out of your mind, my king.”  The words my kind were delivered dripping in with so much sarcasm you could almost taste it.

“I think that being the prince of Asgard leads to far greater exploits than a bunch of women trapped alone.”  Thor scoffed.

You and Brunhilde glared at Thor.  She turned back to you and smirked.  Slowly she stood and walked towards you quirking her eyebrow.  “Let’s explore how wrong Thor is this time.”  She teased, straddling your lap, her hands moving to your hair.  She teased her lips with yours and your breath caught as hers tickled your skin.  Your hands slid from her hips up her back as she rocked against you.

You leaned up and she pulled back just a little before kissing you.  Her tongue darted out and traced over the corner of your mouth a moment before her lips met yours.  The kiss was electric. In that moment you knew exactly why the Valkyrie had their reputation.  If she came to take you somewhere you would go without hesitation.  She was a goddess and even though she was foul-mouthed and crude you would follow her anywhere.

Bruce made a deep guttural sound and you both broke apart and looked at him.  He cleared his throat and shook his heat.  “Sorry… uh… I can’t tell if someone else really liked watching that or if he got a little jealous.”

Brunhilde climbed off your lap and moved to Bruce, sitting down in his. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear and Bruce made a small squeak and his hands went to her thighs.

“If kissing women is your idea of risqué, I’m afraid that you have a long climb to get to where I am.”  Thor scoffed.

Steve nodded.  “Even I have seen that before.”

Bucky laughed loudly and nudged him.  “Where have you ever seen anything like that before, pal?”

Steve rolled his eyes.  “I’m 99, not dead.”

“See that just sounds like a challenge.”  Brunhilde said as she teased the back of Bruce’s neck with her fingers.

“Yes!  It is a challenge!  I am throwing down the gauntlet.”  Thor bellowed.

All five of you looked at him wide-eyed and blinking.  “What exactly are you challenging us to here?”  You asked.

“I think the five of us should show Steve what debauchery looks like.”  Thor said.

You and Bucky burst out laughing.  “Seriously, Thor?”  You laughed.

He got up and approached you, looming over you for a moment before crouching down in front of you.   He brushed the back of his fingers over your cheek.  “Are you saying you’ve never considered it?”  Your mouth went dry and you swallowed hard as you looked into the bright blue of his eyes.  He smiled.  “I knew you had.  So why not?”

You cleared your throat.  “There are four other people that have to agree.”

“Hilde?”  Thor asked, looking over to her, his fingers running down your throat.

“If you can get the others.”  She said.

“Banner!”  Thor bellowed.

Bruce shook his head.  “I think I should excuse myself.”  Brunhilde leaned into him again and whispered in his ear.  His fingers tightened on her thighs.  “Okay.”  He squeaked.

Thor turned to Bucky as his hands trailed down your chest and over your breasts, making your nipples harden.  “Barnes, you are surely at least curious.”

Bucky tapped out a random pattern on his thighs.  “Sure, why not?  If you’re gonna join in on an orgy might as well be with a couple of gods.”

Thor turned to Steve as his fingers ran over your stomach and to your hips.  Your body prickled and buzzed.  Steve chuckled and shook his head.  “And I have to just watch?”

“Of course.  You have many things to learn still.”  Thor teased.

“Because of how innocent I am?”  Steve said, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

Thor roared with laughter.  “Exactly!”  He said, patting Steve’s leg.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.  But fine.”  Steve said laughing.

Thor’s face split into a wide grin and he scooped you up off the chair, you squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck.  “Then we have come to an agreement.”

The others stood, faces set in various states of bemusement and followed after you both.  Thor looked down at you in his arms as he carried you to Steve’s room.  You pulled him down into a hard kiss.

He kicked the door to Steve’s room open and tossed you on the bed.  Brunhilde took Steve’s hand and led him to his armchair in the corner.  “Front row seat.  Lucky guy.”  She teased and turned back to the bed, pulling her shirt up over her head before turning on Bruce and starting to strip him of his clothes.  Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair as he passes him and undressed as he made his way to the bed.   You and Thor had been working your own clothes off and when Bucky climbed up behind you, you were down to your panties.

Thor’s hands roamed down your body as he kissed a trail down your skin.  You leaned back into Bucky and kissed him.  He swirled his tongue with yours, his hands snaking around you and cupping your breasts.  You leaned back against him as Thor grabbed your panties and pulled them down before running his tongue up your folds.  You hummed into Bucky’s mouth.

Bruce climbed up on the bed next to you as Thor began sucking and nipping at your clit.  Brunhilde pushed Bruce back so he was lying beside you.  You reached out and ran your hand along his chest as the two Asgardians crouched between each of your legs and used their mouths on you.  Thor’s large fingers entered you and he fucked you with them as he sucked on your clit.  Brunhilde ran he hand up your thigh.  Beside you, you could feel the rise and fall of Bruce’s chest under your palm as he whimpered under Brunhilde while she sucked his cock.

You could feel an orgasm nearing, and you broke your kiss and just leaned against Bucky.  He teased and pulled at your nipples and kissed your throat and another level to the near overwhelming pleasure that was surging through you.  You started to moan and buck your hips against Thor’s mouth, and when you were there, right on the edge the Asgardians switched.

Brunhilde placed a large sloppy kiss over your pussy, swirling her tongue over her folds.  Her nimble fingers entered you and corkscrewed inside of you, her knuckles grinding against your g-spot.  Bruce let out a low deep rumble and it was joined by as moan from Steve in the corner.

“Look at Steve.”  Bucky whispered against your ear.  You opened your eyes.  First taking in the sight of Thor crouched between Bruce’s legs, one hand on his hip and taking his cock in his mouth to the hilt.  You looked to Steve in the corner.  He was sitting forward watching through hooded eyes, his lips parted and his hands running up and down the inside of his thighs as his erection strained against his pants.

“Oh fuck.”  You moaned.

You rocked your hips against Brunhilde’s mouth keeping your eyes on Steve.  Everything started feeling fuzzy and pressure built in your core.  The first of your orgasms hit taking over your whole being.  You jerked and cried out loudly

Brunhilde sat up a self-satisfied smirk on her face.  She moved up your form and brought her lips to Bucky’s.  You let your hands explore her skin and tease her nipples.  She sat back and looked at you.  “Why don’t we take care of James together?”  She said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

You nodded and rolled onto your hands and knees.  Bucky leaned back, resting on your hands, as you and Brunhilde turned start dancing your tongues up Bucky’s shaft.  You kissed over his cock swirling your tongues graphically together.  You could feel all eyes in the room on the two of you.  As you took the head of Bucky’s cock in your mouth and Brunhilde flicked her tongue over his balls Bruce and Thor moved behind you and Brunhilde and one of them teased the head of their dick up your folds.  You didn’t even look back to see who, you just took Bucky’s length deep into the back of your throat as whoever was behind you sunk their cock deep into your waiting cunt.

It was when his hands went into your hair that you became aware that it was Thor.  He started to guide your head on Bucky’s cock as he fucked you from behind.  It was hard to focus on everything.  Your senses were in overload.  Thor’s large hands traveled over your body,  bringing with them the feel of static electricity.  Your whole body buzzed with it.  Your hair follicles stood on end.  You kept switching places with Brunhilde when she had Bucky’s cock in her mouth you sucked at his balls.

The sound of moans and whimpers filled the room.  You came again releasing Bucky’s cock from your mouth and falling forward as it shuddered through you.

Positions changed again.  Bucky lay down on his back and you draped yourself over him your back to his front.  He started to thrust up into your cunt as Brunhilde straddled your face.  You licked and sucked at her pussy, the salty sweet taste of her fluids coating your tongue.  Bruce lined himself up between Bucky’s legs and you felt the push of his cock against your cunt.  He slowly eased himself into you.  Filling and stretching you.  You whimpered against Brunhilde’s cunt and you could hear a similar noise being made by Steve in the corner.  Thor stood and leaned against the wall and Brunhilde started to suck his cock.

If the room was loud before it was nothing to now.  You all moaned and gasped and groaned and cried out against each other.  Names were murmured and cursed and cried out in ecstasy.  You and Brunhilde came again and again.  Bruce was the first of the men to come, lacking the stamina of a god or super soldier.  He spilled inside of you and just collapsed on the bed panting.  Thor lifted Brunhilde from you and the two of them sat lotus style beside you and Bucky.  The air prickled with energy as they both let go and gave themselves to each other.

You clung to Bucky as another orgasm hit you.  You had lost count at this point and you felt exhausted and spent.  Bucky released with you with a loud groan, his seed mixing with Bruce’s inside you.  There was a grunt from the corner and you looked over to see Steve spill in his hand, his head has fallen back and his mouth is open in pleasure, ribbons of white come coat his fingers. You and Bucky collapsed down and Bruce moved up towards you.  The four of you just watched the Asgardians as they fucked.  Electricity played on their skins and they almost glowed.  There was no doubting who they were.  They were gods.  You were lucky to even be there with them.

Brunhilde came again, her body quaking.  Her cry filled the room and brought Thor over the edge with her with a loud groan.  

Things were a blur after that.  You were so exhausted sleep took you while people moved and rearranged themselves on the bed.

Which brings you to now. Lying in a tangled up heap on the bed.  Clint and Natasha standing in the door.  Clint doubling over in laughter as Natasha assesses the room.

“My only question here is why is Steve on the floor with his clothes still on?”  Natasha asks.  “It’s his room!”

You go to say something but Steve sits up and rubs his eyes.  “What time is it?”

“It’s nine, Steve.  That’s why we came looking for you.”  Natasha replies as Clint finally seems to get control of himself.

“Shit.”  Steve curses and gets up heading for the bathroom.

The rest of the group slowly start to stir around you and Natasha comes and sits at the end of the bed.  “So… how much alcohol was involved here exactly?”

“None.”  You say.  “It was the Asgardians.”


End file.
